A domestic water filtration jug typically comprises a jug body into the upper region of which there is nested an inlet container having a removable filtration element. Water, for example tap water, can be introduced into the container whereupon it is fed by gravity through the filtration element to the lower region of the jug body. The filtration element may contain an appropriate filtration means such as, for example, an activated carbon bed or an ion exchange matrix. The filtered water can be retained in the lower region of the jug body until it is poured therefrom by tipping the jug body.
The nesting of the inlet container within the jug body means that the jug body can only ever be partially filled as around half of the jug body is taken up by the inlet container. A user may typically keep the filtration jug in their refrigerator. It will thus be appreciated that a conventional filtration jug thus wastes space within the refrigerator. The filtration element typically only removes particles, chemicals and heavy metals as water passes from the inlet container to the lower region of the jug body. The filtration element thus does not remove biological contaminants such as, for example, bacteria. A further drawback is that the filtered water may be kept in the lower region of the jug body for a prolonged period of time during which it may lose its freshness, for example by coming into contact with airborne contaminants.